nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Berkut
'Berkut ' is a non-playable character who appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is the nephew of Emperor Rudolf of Rigel and Alm's cousin and is a major antagonist of Alm's route. Profile Berkut is a noble who places great importance on social status. Berkut also convinces Fernand to join the Rigelian army after leaving the Deliverance. He is also engaged to Rinea, who cares for him during the ongoing war. According to Lukas, he's around the same age that Alm is. Disgraced by his loss against Alm during battle, Berkut begs Rudolf for a second chance to face Alm, this time with the Regelian army behind him, as despite Jedah's assurance, he believes the Deliverance might be able to break past the sluice gate. However, Nuibaba gives him a mirror, telling him to break the mirror if he wants power. Berkut attempts killing Alm again, and is defeated a second time. Berkut then breaks Nuibaba's mirror, causing a curse to fall over the Deliverance. Berkut is terrified by the dark magic, but Alm's pendant from Celica removes the curse and Berkut is forced to retreat once again. Later, as the Deliverance finishes its campaign through Rigel and arrives at the castle's doorstep, Berkut pleads to Rudolf for one more chance to face Alm. Disappointed by his failures, Rudolf denies Berkut's request and he is forced to watch as the battle unfolds. n the aftermath of the battle, resulting in the death of Emperor Rudolf, comes the revelation that Alm is Rudolf's son and heir to the Rigelian empire, thus rendering Berkut's sucession of the throne invalid. This discovery causes him to wallow in despair in the basement of the Tower of Duma, where the god himself offers to give Berkut the power he desires. Berkut sacrifice Rinea's soul turning her into a Witch. The couple mortally wound Fernand and wait for Alm. Despite Alm attempting to ask Berkut to work together to restore peace to Rigel and Valentia, Berkut refuses and is overcome by Duma's blessing. The two are eventually defeated and in his final moments, Berkut hands Alm a ring, a memento of his mother. Stats Chapter 3 |-|FE15 = |stro = |mago = |sklo = |spdo = |lucko = |defo = |reso = |movo = |cono = |wto = |wpnro= }} |-|FE15 Hard = |stro = |mago = |sklo = |spdo = |lucko = |defo = |reso = |movo = |cono = |wto = |wpnro = }} *Berkut hold a Blessed Ring on hard Skills *Recovery (granted by his item) *Mounted Chapter 4 |-|FE15 = |stro = |mago = |sklo = |spdo = |lucko = |defo = |reso = |movo = |cono = |wto = |wpnro= }} |-|FE15 Hard = |stro = |mago = |sklo = |spdo = |lucko = |defo = |reso = |movo = |cono = |wto = |wpnro = }} *Berkut hold a Coral Ring Skills *Coral Cover (granted by his item) *Recovery (granted by his item) *Mounted Chapter 5 |-|FE15 = |stro = |mago = |sklo = |spdo = |lucko = |defo = |reso = |movo = |cono = |wto = |wpnro= }} |-|FE15 Hard = |stro = |mago = |sklo = |spdo = |lucko = |defo = |reso = |movo = |cono = |wto = |wpnro = }} *Berkut hold the Kriemhild, which explain his modified stats. Skills *Mounted *Wildfire *Phantasm (granted by his item) Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Fire Emblem Bosses Category:Royal characters